In the not too distant past, mobile communication devices in general, and mobile telephones in particular, were luxury items only affordable to those with substantial income. Furthermore, these mobile communication devices were significant in size, rendering them inconvenient for extended portability based at least in part upon size (e.g., battery, housing, circuitry, etc.). For example, in contrast to today's mobile telephones (and other mobile communication devices), mobile telephones of the recent past could not be placed into a user's pocket and/or handbag without causing extreme discomfort. In other words, the benefit of mobile communications was diminished due to the inconvenient characteristics associated with such former mobile communication devices.
The development, refinement, and advancements in mobile communications have rapidly increased to allow convenient and efficient mobile communications and/or mobile communication devices, wherein such above-described deficiencies have been overcome. Mobile communication devices have added functionality (e.g., game applications, web access, storage capacity, address books, display size, ergonomics, battery life, capture/display images, capture/display video, text message, etc.), while also decreased in size (e.g., housing, circuitry, battery, etc.). More importantly, the costs of such mobile communication devices and mobile communication services have decreased rapidly due to various technological advancements within the industry.
Furthermore, the development and refinement of mobile communication devices continues to occur at an extremely rapid pace. In particular, advancements in mobile communication devices are mostly based upon consumer demand. In order to fulfill consumer needs, the industry provides a plurality of devices (e.g., models of devices having various applications, and features). Smaller devices, game applications, web access, storage capacity, display size, cameras, media storage, MP3 capabilities, ergonomics, phonebook storage, longer battery life, are a few examples that encourage the mobile communication device industry to improve upon existing technology. Moreover, most mobile communication devices do not employ a graphics processing unit (GPU) and/or a graphic card on the desktop, yet in the near future the mobile communication device industry is moving toward such goal.
Thus, mobile devices are increasing in technological ability wherein mobile communication devices can provide a plurality of functionality within a limited device-space. Mobile communication devices can be, but not limited to, cell phones, portable digital assistants (PDA's), pagers, tablets, messenger devices, hand-helds, pocket translators, bar code scanners, smart phones, gaming devices, portable media devices, scanners, and the like. Although each device employs a specific function for a user, devices have been developing to allow overlapping functionality in order to appeal to consumer needs. In other words, mobile devices have incorporated a plurality of features and/or applications such that the devices have invaded one another's functionality. For example, cell phones can provide cellular service, phonebooks, calendars, games, voicemail, paging, web browsing, video capture, image capture, voice memos, voice recognition, etc.
As a result, portable devices have incorporated a variety of techniques and/or methods for inputting information in order to cater to the user and/or user needs. Portable devices facilitate entering information utilizing components such as, but not limited to, keyboards, keypads, touch pads, touch-screens, speakers, stylus' (e.g., wands), writing pads, etc. Based on such data entered and/or collected, portable devices manipulate and/or employ such data in a multitude of ways in order to convey such data and enhance the functionality and/or capability of the devices and respective features/applications. Such user-interaction and/or data communication is a crucial element upon providing portable devices to meet consumer demand.